1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal key input device and a key input processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a key input device for providing characters and numbers or for generating electric signals through operations is used for various mobile terminals and devices such as MP3 players, personal digital assistants (PDA), and cellular phones.
The key input device comprises a dome sheet, commonly formed of metal, attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). When the dome sheet is deformed by pressing the exposed key button, the dome sheet is electrically connected to the conductor of the PCB thereby transmitting the electric signal to a controller. As a result, a user may select various functions relating to the terminal.
A mobile terminal usually has a plurality of functions, however key input devices generate a single signal for each press of the button.
Therefore, in order to execute the various functions or contents of the terminal using the key input device, the user must operate a plurality of buttons and may erroneously press the incorrect buttons causing erroneous operations.